


星塔杂谈

by antithese



Category: Original Work
Genre: /, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antithese/pseuds/antithese
Summary: 一些过去和现在的故事。经由不同人来说。——没人能保证它们的真实性。
Relationships: / - Relationship





	星塔杂谈

村里许是遭了狼灾。  
这事起自小姑娘丢了羊。一个再普通不过的晚上，当伯戈们赶着羊群回到村里，长角的毛团咩咩呀呀鱼贯涌进自己的羊圈。它们都是漂亮的寒地山羊，高大健壮，皮毛光滑；攒在一起，像是高山上的雪堆。等到这雪流都分尽，人们就听见小姑娘哭起来，说她的小羊不见了。  
——唉，唉！当然啦，故事说给外人，少不得要做一番解释：村子是哪个村子？伯戈是什么？小姑娘又是谁？诸如此类。这些所幸并不复杂；因此，我恳求诸位，多给我一些耐心，容我慢慢把这个传说铺开来讲。  
这个故事所说的村庄，是当年散落在今洛维兰到黛色森林之间荒野上的无数村落之一。如果要深究，兴许是较靠北的一处。在更早以前那场从南向北的大迁徙中，掉队的人们就地建起居所，形成数十人的小村落。现在他们已融入扩张的王国中；但在当时，国尚不国，荒野还能仁慈地允一群无所属之人以居处。  
在我们所说的村庄里，人们驯养一种小型犬帮助他们牧羊。现在，往这个国家的最北方去，还能看到他们驯养的那种羊与狗呢。毫无疑问，这两种生物在那儿住的比他们更久。总而言之，“伯戈”，这就是那种小狗的名字。它们只到男人的一只脚那么大，六条腿，没有脖子。每一只伯戈都披着长长的、褐色的毛，从远处看，它们就像是在雪地上滚动的橄榄。而羊呢，正如我所说的，都是漂亮的雪地山羊，高大健壮，皮毛光滑，角质坚韧；至今还是当地最重要的出口货物。  
现在，我们来说说小姑娘。  
这女孩个子不高，脸颊总是带着冻红，叫人看不清那几颗雀斑；鼻子好运生得挺拔，眼皮却不配合，蔫蔫地搭下来，显出一种没精打采的样子，嘴巴也有些大。诚然，在这世上，她绝不能算好看的小孩，但她健健康康，反应也不慢。在她生活的村子里，这就够用了。  
人们偶尔叫她玛丽，但那并非她的本名，而是来自一首歌谣的名声。至于小姑娘自己，她并没有一个为她父母所承认名字。这是因为，从出生开始，在很长一段时间里，她都是村里最小的孩子。村人都简朴，东西总是够用就行，他们于是说：就这样吧，犯不着再动脑筋为这孩子取个名了。  
——在这个故事里，我们不妨就称她为玛丽。  
玛丽生在村子里一户寻常的人家。所谓寻常是说，她有一个粗犷的爸爸，一个不那么粗犷但也绝称不上细秀的妈妈，几个年纪参差的哥哥姐姐；而这一家所有人都靠养羊、打猎和采集为生。玛丽是这家最晚到来、大抵也是最后到来的一个孩子。她的妈妈年纪已经大了，那样年纪的女人，如果再生育，所面临的危机和年轻时可不能比。更何况，按村子里一贯的习俗来说，九个活下来的孩子，已经足以证明这家女人尽完了繁衍的义务。  
当玛丽长到不再需要姐姐照看的年纪，家里人就指派她去羊圈里帮忙，不是照顾山羊，而是照顾狗。“狗比你更知道怎么处理这些羊。”妈妈这样对她说，这句话近乎一条颠扑不破的真理，以至于现在还在当地流传着。于是，小姑娘就去打点狗儿的吃住了。每天早上，天还没亮，她就得起床，拌好伯戈们的吃食，好让这群小动物能尽快将羊赶到草场去。等它们出了门，又要清扫狗舍。当她开始学习做这些事的时候，也才仅仅六岁。也许你们中有人觉得，这是对一个孩子的苛难，但在那样一个蛮荒的年代，哪个六岁孩子不是这样劳作呢？  
说完这一切，我们终于可以回到故事本身上。  
玛丽照顾狗。因为狗总是和羊在一起，所以她也熟悉家里的羊群。几十只山羊中，最得她欢心的那头小母羊才一岁出头，通身皮毛莹白，像是被雪水濯过；独独脸颊左边，靠眼睛的地方，有一块杂斑。唉！倘使是个女孩，左颊生了块胎记，那么所有见到她的人都免不了惋惜。可放在羊身上，这无关紧要。所有见过这头小母羊的人都得承认，它确实是头漂亮的羊。  
在大部分人心里，一头好看又健康的小母羊，就算值得配更多的种，能提供更多的奶和一张漂亮皮子，也终归只是一头羊。但我们的小姑娘，像大多数那个年纪的孩子一样，不吝把对其它同龄玩伴的感情倾注到一头羊身上。在不需要照顾狗的时候，人们时常能看见玛丽跑出门，去羊群里找她的密友。  
因此，当那个没找到机会出门的晚上，伯戈们赶着羊回到家，她是第一个发现丢了羊的人。  
这当真是件惊天动地的大事，足以和向前一千年历史上的一切大恐慌相媲美。狗儿们，它们为这女孩喂养，因而都忠近她。现在，它们意识到自己的失职，都匍匐在她跟前，不为乞求原谅，而是希冀能予她宽慰。但这无济于事：人们总是为已失去的东西哭泣更多。  
整个村庄都被惊动了。倒不是说一头小母羊值得他们如此，但是，倘使真的有狼，并放任它袭击羊群，那决不是人们愿意看到的。  
男人们带着刀，成群结队走进村庄外的荒野里。在那时候的荒野上，走上几天也未必能看见另一座村庄。几天后，他们回来，没有发现狼群，但切实找到了那头不幸的小羊：膛开腹剖，被吃的干干净净，仅余半溜骨架；秀气的羊眼圆睁着，什么都映不出——诚然，关于眼睛的描述不过是女孩的想象罢了。其他人至多哀叹一声：“多么可惜。多好的一头小母羊。”而不会特意冒着不详的风险，看进一只死山羊眼睛里。  
有人割下一只羊角带回去。父亲把那角钻孔，用一根细线挂在玛丽脖子上。小姑娘每每看到它，就忍不住要流出泪来。但无论如何，每天要干的活还是那么多，生活总是艰辛的。  
对狼群的警戒没有因找到羊骸而放松，而是愈发森严。村人们开始轮流跟着羊群外出。但出乎所有人意料，第二次，他们丢的不是羊，而是狗。一只留在村子里的狗不见了，几天后，人们同样找到它光溜溜的骨头。  
一种细微的恐慌在村子里蔓延开。丢了狗的那户人家，他们的孩子坚称，叼走狗的是一个四腿细长的白影子，尾巴和身子一样长。而众所周知，这儿的狼都是黑色，也没有那么长的尾巴。大部分人认定这是孩子受到惊吓后的臆想，但也有小部分人为此寝食难安。他们担心着，无论是不是狼，那东西狡猾的避开人群，来村子里叼走了狗。照这样下去，谁知道它下次会不会吃人呢？  
人们在疑虑中过了一段日子。直到某个猎户在夹子上发现一点白色的皮毛，再也没有人能欺骗自己：一定是那孩子看错了。  
那皮毛短而柔，生在乌黑的一层皮质上，底下还粘着蓝色的血。照猎人的说法，夹子周围也洒落血迹，但仓皇脱走的猎物没留下任何其它东西，就仿佛消失在空气里一般。还有件怪事：在那夹子周围，空气很冷，泥土也冻硬了。  
一个关于雪怪的流言就此爆发，并在人们口耳间繁衍进化。男人们又组织了几次搜索，依旧一无所获。又一年春天与冬天，再没有什么袭击事件，于是人们只能猜测，那雪怪，不管是什么，要么死了，要么离开了。  
  
“然后呢？”学徒问。  
惑控大师摇了摇尾巴，正打算开口，就听见推门声。安缇斯•利亚顿站在门外，目光飘忽，似乎在想什么事情。这位精灵法师抬了抬下巴，学徒朝他致意，然后飞快地离开了。  
安缇斯带上门。  
“你们在做什么？”  
利希•斯特雷吃吃的笑起来：“给他讲故事——别那么看我，我知道他不够年龄。我保证，我什么都没做。”  
他一把掀开被子：“你瞧，我穿了裤子的。”  
精灵瞥了他一眼。  
“好啦，好啦。”利希哄劝道，“你找我有什么事？——你听了多久？”  
“我听说有人看见你下课后把亚拉克什带进屋。十三岁，别人跟我强调。所以我来看看。听么，我几乎从一开始就在听。说真的，你讲故事很无聊。”  
利希咧了咧嘴。他温声说：“你该相信我呀，小安。你十三岁的时候成天和我待在一起。你知道我不会对小孩做什么的。”他慢慢从床上起来，坐到床沿上。  
“你那个时候骗我接受你偷窃。”安缇斯指出。  
“哈，说的好听！还不是因为你不肯吃苦叶子？”这杂种啐了一声，立刻又笑起来，“说起这个，刚刚那个故事，你知道他们后来怎么说吗？”  
精灵饶有兴趣的盯着他。  
“他们说，荒野里有雪怪，是一种白色长毛的动物，总是成双成对出现，能吃羊和狗，也喜欢嚼人骨头！”他发出耗子叫似的尖笑，开心的手舞足蹈。  
安缇斯配合的笑了笑。  
“行了，快起来吧。沙斯特有事找我们。”  
于是魅妖混血的半龙从床上跳起来，草草裹好袍子，和同伴一起走出去。离开时，他用尾巴带上了房门。  
那根尾巴，虽然曾经被铁齿咬过，但愈合的很好，止有一条看不太出来的疤痕。  



End file.
